sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Bird
"What do YOU mean? We are all made up by random people, WE DON'T EVEN EXIST!!!" Captain Bird is a 25 year old bird that has the ability to break the 4th wall. Because of this, he is fully aware of being fictional and claims to be a poorly designed Sonic fan character. Captain Bird is immortal. Every time someone kills him, he will respawn in a very similar way video game characters do on the spot of his death (It is unknown if Captain Bird has a finite or infinite amount of lives). In a combat situation, Captain Bird will usually rely on his weapons. CREATED BY 70000000000 SHRIMP X Quick Info Uhh... Actually, the text above this covers all that. Concept and Creation (NOTE: This is for the classic design) Once apon a time, there was this one day where 70000000000 SHRIMP X was browsing the interwebs for a good "Create your own Sonic character" website simply because of boredom. Shrimp found one. A black and blue bird character was created. He was nice (BUT NOT PERFECT). Shrimp kept browsing around and found another character creator. Shrimp tried to remake the same black and blue bird from the earlier one onto this Sonic character creator. The character looked much nicer than the last one. Shrimp thought it can't get any better than what was just made, but decided to keep looking because what the heck. That is when Shrimp came to the ultimate... FURRY DOLLMAKER. It was on this Sonic character creator where the classic (Unoriginal) design was born. The picture was instantly saved. For the name, Shrimp chose the first name that popped in mind when this character was seen... And that name is Captain Bird. Much later, somewhere in July, 2012, Shrimp discovered THE SONIC FAN CHARACTER WIKI. After reading pages of crap, Shrimp instantly wanted to post Captain Bird, but needed an account. So, in December (I don't know why it took that long), 70000000000 SHRIMP X made the Wikia account with a ridiculous username. Shrimp posted the character on December 6, 2012 after giving the character an extra long spike and other adjustments in MS Paint. And that was basically how it started. (Captain Bird is not a Captain in anything. Shrimp gave him that name because... Well, I don't know) Personality Captain Bird seems to always be annoyed at something or someone (Possibly at the fact that he is a poorly made character or even his own creator). This is why there is just a slight touch of anger to the way he acts. Captain Bird also gets bored easily and shows no signs of sympathy to anyone. Captain Bird has been known to overreact/underreact to certain situations. Whenever he is using a close range or melee type weapon, Captain Bird's actions are beserk and will probably even perform shocking acts of violence in a combat situation. Despite this, Captain Bird can also get frightened slightly easier than usual. Appearance #The former one is Captain Bird's Furry Dollmaker appearance (see Gallery). This is the classic unoriginal one and isn't used anymore. #The second appearance is seen in the info box. Captain Bird is wearing a black long sleeve torso along with black pants. His shoes are black boots with long black gloves. There is a black belt with a black case on the side. This is his current design. Despite his ninja like appearance, Captain Bird is HORRIBLE at stealth and creates many accidents when attempting to hide or be sneaky. Powers/Abilities Unless you count the ability to break the 4th wall or pulling random objects from thin air behind his back super powers, Captain Bird has none (Excluding immortality). Friends None. Breaking the 4th wall Captain Bird has been given the ability to break the 4th wall. Unfortunately, he abuses this ability and has broken the 4th wall multiple times. He seems to actually enjoy doing this. Moments Captain Bird has broken the 4th wall include: *His top quote. *Holding up a censor bar. *"Umm, I don't think you should do that because you do know that we are going to have people reading this right?" *Blaming his creator for the bad stuff that has happened to him. *Knowing that there is a Sonic Fan Character Wiki. *Bumping into the camera quite often. *You know what? Why don't you read the Captain Bird section in SFCDB. Combat Pros *'Weapons:' In a combat situation, Captain Bird will most likely pull out a random object behind his back to fight with. He is skilled with firearms. *'Immortality:' Whenever Captain Bird dies, he will respawn in a similar way video game characters do. Cons *'Pysically Weak: '''Captain Bird is not physically strong, but the opposite: physically weak. Attacking Captain Bird will probably knock him back far. *'Hand to Hand Combat: 'Captain Bird is skilled with firearms. Without them, he is TOAST. Captain Bird is completely UNSKILLED when it comes to any form of hand to hand combat. *'Stealth: '''Like I said before, Captain Bird is HORRIBLE at stealth and makes many accidents when he tries to hide or be sneaky. SUPER FORMS None. Sonic Fan Characters Brawl! Captain Bird is an unlockable character in both games. Love Interests None. Inventory Some of the various items that Captain Bird can pull out of thin air behind his back include: *Handgun (Uses this the most) *RAW KIT LAWN CHAIR *Fire Extinguisher *Banana *Maverick Rev-6 (Nerf gun) *THE 1,295 HARD COVER MEDICAL ADVISER BOOK (REMASTERED EDITION) *Confetti blaster *T shirt gun (You know, the ones in the sports stadiums) *Balloon sword *Silly String *Paddle ball *Black Machete *A FRYING PAN Quotes *"Dang it! I died again!" *"Ok, uhh... I wish I never saw that." *"Would you like fries with that?" *"OOOOOHHHHHH MMMYYYYYY GGGGGGGGAAAAA!!!" *"WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!!??" *"Stupid kid." *"I've...... Seen...... Worse?" *"Pokemon? THIS IS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG NOT POKEMON!!!" *"Yeah, you know you're a bad character when the #1 user on the wiki puts you in the Mary Sue catagory." *"FIRE ALL WEAPONS!!!" *"What do you mean we WEREN'T supposed to kill them?" *"You are not too sexy for clothes... SO PUT THEM BACK ON!!!" *"No, I cleaned up last week's fatality. It your turn to clean this one up." *"ATTENTION! This is your Captain speaking..." *"AHH, WHAT THE BEEP BEEP BEEP YOU MOTHER BEEP PIECE OF BEEP BEEP I'LL RIP YOUR BEEP BEEP OFF AND BEEP IT UP YOUR BEEP BEEP AS HARD AS I BEEP CAN!!!" * "WHY THE BEEP ARE MY SWEARS BEING CENSORED???!!!" *"I'll eventually get to 100 comments AS SOON AS MY CREATOR PUTS MORE EFFORT INTO ME!!!" *"WHY CAN'T I UNSEE???!!!" Gallery CAPTAIN BIRD EDIT.jpg|THE ORIGINAL CAPTAIN BIRD Captian Bird.png|GOOD JOB Y-TIGER Captain Bird.png|WELL DONE DASH Captain bird-artwork.png|EXCELLENT PIC SKF Pretty sure this is illegal.jpg|Now here he is running happily with a bazooka. THANKS SAM CAPTAIN BIRD WHAT ARE YOU DOING.png|CAPTAIN BIRD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!? Sonic wiki 002.png|GREAT! Thanks S7rip3s! CB IS IN THE GAME.png|Captain Bird is in SFCB and SFCB2 Captain bird and his Bazooka.png|The bazooka, again... (Made by StarlightDawn) CAPTAIN BIRD.png|I don't know... *Shrug* he7bu.gif|I'M WALKING I'M WALKING I'M WALKING Img010.jpg|SHELLNUT THE MAGAZINE.png|OH GOD, SINCE WHEN DID I SUBSCRIBE TO THIS MAGAZINE!? ZERO is enjoying this.png|HELP! (Also made by StarlightDawn) Super captain bird.png|Hey look! A floating, lime green Captain Bird head! k8e5c.gif|BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG! m5jvr.gif|AAAAAAAHHHHHHH CAPTAIN BIRD MEETS X-10.ogg|Captain Bird meets X-10 Stellers_jay_-_natures_pics.jpg|Captain Bird in real life? TRIVIA *The only parts of Captain Bird's body that have ever been shown are his head and tail. *Captain Bird is not 70000000000 SHRIMP X's first Sonic fan character. *The top of Captain Bird's eyes are covered by his bandana. *Captain Bird's favorite color is black. *Even though it may seem like it, Captain Bird's name was NOT meant to resemble Captain Falcon's. *Captain Bird was NOT meant to resemble Deadpool by so much. In fact, 70000000000 SHRIMP X didn't even know who Deadpool was when this character was created. *Due to his ability to respawn, Captain Bird doesn't see much value in the life of himself or others. *Captain Bird has not encountered any canon Sonic characters. *Captain Bird drinks coffee (Which explains why he can be a bit fast sometimes). *Captain Bird can't sing or dance and never wants to. *Captain Bird is the first and only character 70000000000 SHRIMP X created on Doll maker. *Captain Bird can watch any brutality without showing any signs of disgust (He is one of those guys who see too much). *Although it is unknown what kind of bird Captain Bird is, the classic unoriginal design resembles a Steller's Jay . *Captain Bird's eye color is black in his current design and blue in his classic unoriginal design. *Whenever Captain Bird walks by a school, he likes to whistle the song Pumped Up Kicks. *If you get Captain Bird angry enough, he will shout horrible things that completely contradict his dislike and fear of sexual content. *This character has almost been deleted by 70000000000 SHRIMP X from this Wiki several times. * Captain Bird keeps recalling on how bad of a sonic fan character he is and how lazy his creator is (70000000000 SHRIMP X) to put more effort into him and how he thinks his design is poor due to the fact that he was made in Furry Doll Maker and....... Wait, didn't I already say this? Category:Immortal Category:Male Category:Birds Category:Weapon Weilding Characters Category:Powerless Category:Weak Category:Bird Category:Captain Category:70000000000 SHRIMP X'S characters Category:Good Category:Neutral Category:Not a recolour Category:Adult Category:Anti-sexual Category:Weapons Category:Males Category:Hero-Neutral Category:Gun Weilder Category:Immortals Category:Mary Sue Category:Lives Alone Category:Lives in the city